The present disclosure relates to a polyarylate resin and an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used as an image bearing member in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (for example, a printer or a copier). The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. A single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member and a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member are each used as the electrophotographic photosensitive member, for example. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer of a single layer structure having a charge generating function and a charge transport function. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer that includes a charge generating layer having the charge generating function and a charge transport layer having the charge transport function.
There is for example a known electrophotographic photosensitive member that contains a polyarylate resin synthesized from a dibasic carboxylic acid component having a specific structure and a dihydric phenol component.